Integrated circuits are manufactured by a highly complex manufacturing process.
The integrated circuits may be evaluated during the manufacturing process and even after a completion of the manufacturing process.
The evaluation of the integrated circuit may include inspecting the integrated circuit, reviewing the integrated circuit, and additionally or alternatively, measuring structural elements of the integrated circuit.
A high aspect ratio hole may have a width that is a fraction (for example—below 25%, below 20%, below 15%, below 10% and the like) of the depth of the hole.
It is hard to image high aspect ratio holes—as top images of the high aspect ratio holes provide only limited information about the hole—such as an inaccurate indication of a cross section of the hole at a single height.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient method for inspecting a high aspect ratio hole.